Bionicle: The Unity or Two Worlds
by anonymous92
Summary: The light has lost and the shadow has won. Yet all hope is not lost. A desperate rescue mission is launched to find and retrieve the mask of life and the Great Spirit beyond the universe. And the course of one new world will be changed forever.
1. It all Begins

**-**_**Good day all, I an Anonymous. What you are about to read is the true story. If you hear anything about a world known as "Bara-Magna" do not believe it. It has been invented by people who will soon be dealt with. Read on and know what really happened at last. **_

_-As usual, I do not own Bionicle, any of the places, or the characters except the ones I have made up on my own who will appear in the story later. So, without further ado…_

* * *

**BIONICLE**

The Unity of Two Worlds

**Chapter 1**

It all begins

Our story takes place in two worlds. One of them being our own planet earth. The other being an alien world that that is very much like ours and at the same time very much unlike ours. Both worlds and their inhabitants live in complete and utter ignorance of each over. Our story takes place first in the alien world. If you were to visit it at this moment you would find the entire planet in a state of utter dread. The odd part is that only an hour ago the entire planet was in a state of complete happiness. There were parties and feasts of which no one on earth has ever seen. The reason for this strange switch in emotion is that the population had been handed salvation and freedom from the power of an evil tyrant only to have it snatched away from them by that very same tyrant. To think all this came in the form of a giant mechanical colossus emerging from a vast ocean and launching something into space.

* * *

Makuta Teridax watched as the object faded in the oblivion that was the place beyond the universe. He inwardly smiled to himself as he saw the last of it disappear. It had been a long and tiresome road to get here and he had even at some points been unsure that the Plan would succeed and that the whole thing was one big mistake. Looking down at the enormous structure that was his new body he unconsciously found himself slipping into the memories of his conquest. The evacuation of Metru-Nui, the rescue of the matoran, the Bohroh swarms, the coming of the Toa of Light, the uncovering of the mask of life, and finally the conquest of Karda-Nui. Jostling himself out of his memories he reminded himself that there was still work to be done to make sure that his empire had no threats. Calling out with his mind, he sent a mental command out in every direction. Almost immediately, an enormous legion of insectoid creatures came out of nowhere hovering in midair. Speaking to the creatures with his mind Teridax said, "Rahkshi, go to the base of the Order of Mata-Nui. Slay all on sight. Then sink the island base." The Rahkshi sped off shrieking as they did. A monstrous obituary for the inhabitants of Daxia.

* * *

As it sped through space at almost unthinkable speeds the mask of life (that now designated itself as a living being) was feeling fear. Fear was just one of the many emotions that the mask had only just gotten used to. However, this fear was also mixed with the mask's almost limitless curiosity. The mask had never been past the boundaries of the universe and he didn't know what sort of wonders lay beyond. Before the mask could extend his consciousness to get a better "look" at things a voice that wasn't his spoke. "Send the signal," it said. The mask supposed the voice belonged to the Great Spirit Mata-Nui who now inhabited his mind. Up until now the Great Spirit had been quite silent. Before the mask could ponder what a signal was and how to send it his mind was filled with a sudden pattern. It was simple and repeating but it was fast and to the normal audio receptor unable to be heard. He soon realized this was the "signal" he had to send. Soon the mask began to vibrate to the intervals of the pattern in his head. Soon the sound would travel back to the island of Daxia to be heard by the one it was meant for.

* * *

Toa Krakua was the first to hear the shrieks. Being a Toa of Sonics that didn't surprise him. As a matoran of Sonics his hearing was incredibly superb. As a toa his hearing became enhanced to the point of a whisper almost being painful. Fortunately the order had outfitted him with special sound dampening devices that he wore on his head that made sound bearable for him. He had removed them to better make use of his hearing as a lookout. The existence of the Order of Mata-Nui still acted as a blow to him. He had received a message from his comrade Helryx to come to a island that he couldn't find on any map or chart. He then found himself on the island of Daxia upon which he was hustled into a guard tower. After some questioning of the being (if it could be called that at all since it appeared to be made completely of liquid) it told him that not only had he been acting as a scribe for the order but also that the leader of the order was Toa Helryx. He had also been told that Helryx had departed recently and left standing orders that if she didn't return that the order was to assume that she was dead and to prepare for imminent attack from the brotherhood of Makuta. Now everyone could hear the shrieks. They all knew that sound belonged to Rahkshi and by the sound of it there were thousands of them. Suddenly Krakua heard another sound mixed with the Rahkshi calls. It was almost inaudible even to him. Then he remembered Helryx had shown him a crystal that vibrated and made that exact sound. He also remembered that Helryx had given him some very specific instructions if he ever heard that sound that she had made him commit to memory. At the time the instructions made no sense but she told him that if he ever had to do them they would make sense.

Krakua looked around the island. The first instruction was that he would be on an island that had only one structure on it and he was to go there. Indeed the only building on Daxia was the enormous fortress that was the base of the order. He jumped down from his guard tower, put his sound gear back on and ran to the building. When one of the members of the order asked where he was going his answer was, "something important Helryx told me to do!" Just the mention of Helryx's name was enough to shut the order member's mouth tight. Krakua ran into the fortress (surprised it wasn't guarded) and looked around. The next step was to head to the lowest level of the building. Krakua saw a stair case and dived down it. It was a longer trip down than he thought. It appeared that the order's base was mostly underground. When he finally got to the bottom he found himself in a long narrow hallway. He was to go down to a door at the end. The door was large and heavily reinforced. He looked to the right of it and sure enough there was a small panel with buttons on it that numbers etched on the surface. He was told to punch in a certain combination of numbers to open the door. Leaning in close to the panel Krakua typed in, 2-0-0-9. There was a loud clunking noise and the door opened with a creak. He walked inside prepared for anything.

Krakua walked into a room filled with just about everything you could imagine. There were mechanical parts of every kind, status tubes filled with quite a few different rahi, A few Krana, some vials of energized protodermis, and quite a few things that defied description. However Krakua's interest was in a device in the center of the room. I was long, cylinder shaped, and made of polished chrome. As soon as Krakua saw it he knew what it was. It was a Toa capsule. He had seen many of them. However, this one was slightly different from the ones he usually saw. It was slightly longer than the normal model and it had several blade-like protrusions on it. The most curious thing about it was a peculiar array of machinery attached to the bottom. Krakua quickly told himself that there would be time to ponder later. Walking up to a panel similar to the one by the door he punched in several codes into it like Helryx told him to. When he was done nothing seemed to happen. "Maybe this was just a trick made by the Brotherhood of Makuta." Krakua thought out loud. "Maybe the noise was used to lure me away from the battle." Suddenly there was a loud grinding noise and the room was filled with sunlight. Krakua looked up to see that the ceiling and all the floors above had opened up as if to let something travel up. Suddenly, the room was filled with an earsplitting roar that might have killed Krakua if he wasn't wearing the dampening gear. Then to his astonishment, the capsule lifted up propelled by a plume of fire. Then Krakua knew why this capsule was so strange looking. It was a capsule designed to travel beyond the boundary of the universe. Watching as it accelerated, Krakua saw it become smaller as it got farther till it was nothing more than a spek against the sky. At that moment, everyone on Daxia looked up to bid silent farewells to the strange craft and its single passenger.

* * *

Through the Rahkshi, Teridax was able to see all of it. He saw a sleek silver shape with fire trailing behind it travel up till it disappeared into the dome of the sky. _Of course, _he thought to himself. _The order in its enormous foresight would have a back-up plan in case they lost. I should have known. However, what I should have done is not important right now. What is important is what I do about it. _With his mind Teridax commanded one of the Rahkshi that was on it's way to attack Daxia to veer off in another direction. Soon the Rahkshi was heading in almost the opposite direction of Daxia. It flew relentlessly and soon the coastline of another island began to come into view. Teridax smiled, glad to be back home at Destral.

When the Rahkshi unfolded into it's bipedal form and landed, Teridax then had it surrender its mind so he could take full control of it and get full use of it's body. The task he needed to do required more concentration than a simple Rahkshi had. As Teridax/Rahkshi lumbered along the island he got a good look at what was once the enormous fortress of the Brotherhood of Makuta but now an unrecognizable ruin. That had been the first thing he did. When he became Makuta-Nui (the title he had decided to take on now that he was the ruler of this universe) he had ordered his brethren to destroy the base of the brotherhood and themselves. The less there were the less struggle there would be for his power. In the remains of the fortress he found the armored remains of his fellow Makuta. All of them lacking the energy that was their very being. Most of the suits simply had the chest plate torn off to let the energy out, a few were smashed and crumpled into unrecognizable lumps and one that caught Teridax's eye was partly melted. "The work of one of my more enthusiastic brethren," he mused. Coming to the center of the fortress Teridax found the throne that, when he wasn't away, was his symbol of power. Walking up to the front of the throne he turned around, and took five strides away from it. Looking down at the spot he stood at he leaned over and lifted up a portion of the stone floor. Under the flood there was a large metal door locked with several keys. Not even bothering to open it the conventional way, Teridax took command of one of his many powers and soon part of the door had disintegrated into an opening big enough for the Rahkshi body to fit through. He then crawled down into the darkness that was his most secret and unknown lair of all.

If a certain Toa had seen this room he would have noticed that it was very similar to the one that the strange capsule had been in. The differences however would have been far more overpowering. First off, it was smaller(about half the size of the room on Daxia). Second, it appeared to have a larger stockpile of strange items giving it the cramped appearance of a stone rat nest. The biggest difference was not how many items there were but the identity of the items. Almost all defied description (and, some of them had escaped from their status tubes). However, like on Daxia, Teridax's attention was on a large craft in the center of the room. Like on Daxia, the craft in question was a toa capsule however, instead of being the usual polished chrome color this one was dark black and etched with red markings (one of them being the symbol of the brotherhood). Using the semi dexterous hands of the Rahkshi, he began to type in codes to activate the capsule. A hole slowly opened up in the ceiling and soon the second capsule lifted up off the ground propelled by only flame itself. Teridax watched as it left and, as he did he whispered, "Make sure that mask never comes back to this universe."

* * *

And so the race is on. The Mask of Life, followed by two capsules both containing a being of great power. It is difficult to guess where they will end up or when they will get there. What can be guessed is wherever they end up, it will change the destiny of the world and it's inhabitants.

* * *

_-Well, the first chapter of the first fic. I know it starts out slow, but don't they all? If any questions are raised they obviously will be answered later. Hope you enjoyed it. _

_**-I am only a normal citizen, doing something quite extraordinary. **_

_**Spreading the truth,**_

_**Anonymous **_


	2. Cosmic Cruse

**-The stage is set, the pieces are placed, now all they must do is fall into their rightful spots. Read on…**

-So…tired…stayed…up…way…to…late…writing…this. Please…enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cosmic Cruise

Through the endless blackness, The Mask of life was completely in awe at how big it was. It had never expected the place beyond the universe to be this big. _Then again, _the Mask thought, _nothingness has no limit in size. _That had been the Mask's first disappointment. When it had gotten far enough from the universe to the point it was nothing but a dot in the vastness it had concentrated on stretching its consciousness to see what lay beyond. Unfortunately, all that seemed to be out there was nothing. Nothing except the stars in the distance, dust and a few small pieces of rock. _If that is all that is out there, I am going to have to find some new ways of entertaining myself, _the Mask thought.

**Roughly one week later,**

_1,562...1,563...1,564... _That was how many rocks that the Mask had now passed. It had become a hobby of sorts for the mask to count how many rocks it passed over the last week. At least, it thought it was a week. Without the sun overhead to act as a beacon to tell the time it was impossible to know for sure. Sending the signal out every few minutes, counting rocks, and attempting to strike up conversations with the Great Spirit were the few things the Mask did to pass the monotony. The conversations with the Great Spirit turned out to be the most difficult to do. Mata-Nui had not spoken since he told it to send the signal, and the Mask was worried that he would not say anything else.

The Mask was about to give conversation another go when it sensed something in the distance. Something big. Once the Mask got closer it extended its mind to see this new development. At first it seemed to be nothing more than a very, very big rock. Then the Mask sensed something alive on it. Though not so much on it, as in it. The Mask soon saw that it was not a creature that was in this planet but what looked like a large quantity of magma spinning at incredible speeds and giving off enormous amounts of energy. _That must be what powers the thing. It is not living but it provides life, _the Mask thought. Soon the mask figured out that what it was looking at was another universe. However, except for the magma, it had no life in it except some volcanoes erupting every once and awhile. The Mask desperately wanted to land and be rid of the nothingness but the universe had no life in it and the mask wanted even more to be among the precious life that was its source of energy. _If there is one there is bound to be more, _the Mask thought, _If I an to make a new home in a new universe, I will make it on one that is in the prime of its age. I will wait. _And so it did.

**Roughly 100 years later,**

Time itself seemed to have melded together completely. The Mask had been speeding through the nothingness for more days than it could easily or care to count. Over the years it had seen more universes. Some like the first one were young and might have life in a few million years, and some were truly dead and would never sprout life again. The Mask now traveled through the blackness covered with a thick coating of ice. A sign of its long journey. The Mask had given up counting rocks since it had lost count at around 546,000,000 and it didn't bother to start again. And still during all this time the Great Spirit had never spoken. The Mask began to wonder if the message to send the signal had been Mata-Nui's dying words and that his spirit had perished into nothingness. _Was this what Brutaka felt like, _thought the Mask, _is this what it feels like to lose the being you once devoted your entire life and soul to? _

Before the Mask could ponder that thought any more, something appeared. It was another universe but it was unlike the others. The others that had barely a flicker of life paled in comparison to this one. It was literally glowing with life of every kind and form. There was life that was big and small, intelligent and unintelligent, simple and complex, and everything in between. The Mask didn't even think about it. It yearned to be on this universe more than anything it ever wanted before. Concentrating hard, the mask released a small jet of pure life energy to alter its course towards the universe.

The jet of energy only changed the Mask's trajectory a tiny amount. But that was all the Mask needed. Soon the Mask felt an unseen force pulling him toward the universe. It had sensed this force on other universes and decided that all universes wanted to keep what was on their surface close to them. As the force pulled the Mask down it got a chance to see the surface of its new home. The Mask couldn't see colors or shapes since it didn't have true eyes, but it could see life energy and the universe was aglow with it. After what the Mask thought was a painfully long amount of time the Mask began to accelerate as it got closer. Eventually the Mask could discern different substances. _Water, earth, and plant life. Good, this will suit me and my purposes, _the Mask thought. Suddenly the Mask felt heat. It seamed to be coming from all around it. _Something is trying to keep me out, _the Mask thought. Already the layer of ice that had coated the Mask had melted off. Before it could make a barrier of energy the heat subsided. However, the Mask's speed didn't slow and the surface was about to greet him. _Maybe I should make a cushion of…_** SPLASH! **

The Mask's thought was cut off by the impact of water. The Mask was grateful that it wasn't truly alive because if it was, the impact would surely have killed it. Spreading its consciousness, the Mask attempted to get a better grasp of the environment. It was underwater (that was certain), it was about to hit the sandy ground of the seabed and it sensed life. Lots of it. Then the Mask remembered something. The last time it had been in an underwater environment it had almost been destroyed. The Mask was scared for a moment but once it got a better grasp of what the water was like the fear subsided. The Mask thought, _the waters of the Pit were tainted and sickly. This water is not poisoned and much more soothing. _When the Mask felt the soft impact of the seabed it got a better look at the life. When the Mask saw the life forms it did a mental double-take. All the life was completely organic. The Mask was confused. As far as it knew for something to be alive it needed mechanical armor to protect its inner organs. Then the Mask remembered the creatures of the Pit. The sea squid the Barraki bred as weapons were completely organic and were still alive. _There will be time to ponder such thoughts later, _the Mask thought, _right now, it is time to explore. _Molecules of matter began to condense and take form into something larger that adorned the Mask of Life on its face. Toa Ignika looked down at his new body, glad to have one again.

Toa Ignika's body was almost the same as the body it had in Karda-Nui. However it had two major differences. One, the normally yellow armor was now colored a royal blue (an effective means of camouflage in the water). And two, along with the lungs used to breathe air the body now also had an accompaniment of gills to take in water. Toa Ignika gave himself these modifications for one reason, to hide. _I am an alien on an alien world, _he thought,_ until they are ready for me it would be best to keep myself hidden from prying eyes. _Now that he had proper eyes Toa Ignika looked around at the landscape. There were several schools of fish observing him at a distance. Spreading his mind he sensed something more intelligent on the surface. Like everything else in this universe it was completely organic, but the build and structure of it was similar to that of a matoran. Very gently probing the creature's mind as not to let his presence be known, Toa Ignika searched for some information. Two words surfaced, humans and Earth. Not sure what this might mean he decided not to worry about it right now. He soon realized that he may have a new home but, it was imperative to get back to his own universe. That, even in the form of Toa Ignika, was something he couldn't do on his own. He needed help. The signal he sent was probably something to send help but it was impossible to guess when it would follow him here. It could be one day, one week, one year or who knows how long. Toa Ignika needed definite help soon. Then a thought came to him. _Toa…what if I were to make my own team of toa on my new home? They would be able to help. _

During the battle of Karda-Nui, the Toa had shared some stories of the past with Toa Ignika. And one was the coming of the Toa Metru. Six matoran had been given stones containing toa energy and had been transformed into toa. That idea appealed to Toa Ignika. If he were to have toa to help him he would be able to find a means to get back to his own universe. _Yes, _he thought, _that is what I will do. I will use toa stones to make my own team of toa using these creatures that inhabit this universe, these…humans. _Toa Ignika wasn't sure why he called them humans. It just seamed to fit. Then a discouraging thought came to him. He had no true toa energy. How was he supposed to make toa stones without the key ingredient? Then a voice that Toa Ignika hadn't expected to hear spoke, "If you need toa energy, I have it in abundance. Just leave the creation of toa stones to me." Toa Ignika took almost a minute to recover form the shock of the Great Spirit speaking to him again. Once he recovered he soon realized he had solved his toa energy problem. The only problem still remaining was the humans. Toa Ignika didn't know how the toa energy would affect them. It could make then into a new kind of toa, mutate them into something that could only be found in a Makuta's nightmares, or lust outright kill them. _Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures, _he thought to himself. Swimming off slowly, he began to search for six small stones, the stones that would be found only by the most worthy of these creatures.

* * *

On a calm August afternoon, somewhere in the Atlantic ocean ,slightly south of Iceland, something breaks the surface. The enormous mass is huge, muscular and famed as the worlds largest fish (at least on Earth). The creature was a whale-shark, and it wasn't uncommon for one to break the surface every once and a while. The odd thing was fact that this particular whale-shark had six small parcels wrapped up in what looked like paper made of pressed sea-weed. The large creature sat on the surface for quite a while. As if it was waiting for someone or something to relieve it of its small but important burdens. After about two minutes, five shapes could be seen on the horizon of the sky. Once they got closer, they could be recognized as large sea birds. Two pelicans, and three seagulls. They circled around for a few seconds then landed on the large fish's back. Each of them took one stone (some with their beaks and the others holding them with their feet) and left the last one with the great fish. Grasping tight to their small loads, the sea-birds flew away, each one heading in a different direction. Soon after, the fish slowly dived back underwater to take its own package to its resting place.

* * *

-Ignika to GS…Ignika to GS…the torch has been passed. Now we will turn our attention to the human side of things. If you're wondering about anything (particularly, how Toa Ignika was able to control the local wildlife) don't worry, all will be revealed in the proper time.

**-Spreading the truth,**

**Anonymous **


	3. Enter the Humans

**-Now, see the other side of the spectrum. **

-Woo Baby! Here come the humans. Time to see how they fit in.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Enter the Humans

* * *

At the building known as the Pentagon, things were always known to be crazy. There was never a time when someone, somewhere in in the building, didn't have something to do in a hurry. However, in one tiny part of the vast office building, one person could relax. Dr. Joshua Bartley calmly sat in his small office alone while others hustled and bustled outside of his door. He watched them thinking to himself, _look at them go. They are like ants in a hill. Scrambling over each other to do work that they don't even know the significance of. _Indeed, Bartley had a PHD in biology and was always able to compare people with certain animals by their behavior. In a way though, he also envied them. They at least had something exciting to do. Ever since he had taken this job it had been one bore fest after another. _This was not what I had in mind when I signed up to be head of the Undiscovered Biological Organism Research Division (or UBORD ). I probably did more work in one day at MIT than I've done in the two years I have been here, _he thought.

Ever since he had left high school, Bartley had possessed a keen interest in the science of the undiscovered. He had always researched UFOs, aliens, monsters and everything else in between. At college, whenever there was a possible sighting of an alien or a plaster cast of a foot-print of Bigfoot, he was the first one on the trail. Now the most exciting thing that happened to him was a long session of pencil pushing. _Still, it puts food on the table, _he thought.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knocking on the office door. "Come in!" he shouted. The door opened to reveal the lovely face of Diane, the receptionist of this part in the building. She was an attractive woman with black hair and a round face. Her cheery smile was almost always accompanied by an excessive gum-chewing habit. In between chews she said, "Morning Josh, nice day were having isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Bartley agreed.

"I just heard something you might be interested in," she said in her normal chipper way.

"Oh really?" Bartley remarked, "well hit me. I'm all ears."

"Well," she began, "I overheard Susan in accounting mention to her new boyfriend (her fifth one in three months by the way, I give him four weeks at most) that last week she saw a possible UFO when she came home from her appointment at the salon. I know your interested in that sort of thing so I thought I might let you know." Bartley inwardly smiled to himself. Diane's ability to gather and spread gossip was legendary among co-workers. "Thanks for that little piece of information Diane," he replied, "perhaps I will schedule a meeting with her to try to see if what she saw was real or fake. However," he remarked, I don't think that you came all the way here to just tell me the news of the underground grapevine."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she said. Diane then handed Bartley a large manila folder that was marked with a bright red stamp reading, **CLASSIFIED. **"That's for you," she said, "apparently you're to take it, and yourself, to the briefing office at the west side of the building. There is also a key card in there. You'll need it to open the door." Bartley was a little taken back at this interesting development. He had never investigated a case with this level of security. He looked up at Diane and said, "thanks for the folder, but why didn't you just call me by the phone. I do know how to use it after all."

She smiled slyly and said, "well for one, I needed to give you the folder and two, I didn't want you to think it was another prank. Or have you already forgotten what happened on April Fools?"

"Oh no," he said, "I won't forget that for a long time."

* * *

As Bartley walked to his meeting he found himself remembering the day he thought he had gotten his first big case (also the day Diane had referred to). He had been dozing in his office when the intercom on his desk buzzed. When he answered a frazzled voice spoke to him. "Josh get down here! The field boys just rolled something in here that you will want to see right now!" Without even thinking he had bolted out of his office to the loading dock. A large crowd was gathered around something. When he finally pushed his way through he found himself looking at two men wheeling in a stretcher holding a figure covered by a white sheet. When he asked about it to one of the men moving the stretcher all he replied was, "there was a crash in the dessert." Bartley thought for a moment and put two and two together to realize that he was looking at the body of an extraterrestrial. Before anyone could stop him he rushed forward and ripped the sheet off the body. What he found was the last thing he expected. Laying on the stretcher was not a bizarre form of an interplanetary life form but the face of one of his coworkers with an enormous grin in his face. Soon the area was filled with laughter and chants of, "April Fools!" Even though at first Bartley had been quite annoyed he soon joined in with the laughing. They had been given a stern talking to by one of the higher-ups for using equipment without permission. However the speech had been half-hearted. Bartley suspected the official had been in on the trick.

Diving through all the nostalgia Bartley hadn't noticed that he was already at the briefing room. Indeed, the door was security locked and could only be opened by a card key. Pulling out the key, he slid it through the sensor and heard a quiet click as the door unlocked. He slowly pushed the door open and found himself in a conference room with only two people in it. One man he knew. His name was Jim Baltmen. He was head of the department of financial cataloging at the Pentagon. _It he's here, _thought Bartley, _this must be important. It requires money. _The other man Bartley had never met before but other workers had described him and he was unmistakable. The man was tall, beefy and gave off an air of unmistakable authority. His arms were folded but at a slightly lopsided angle. He had been told this was because one of his arms was just slightly longer than the other. His hair was dusty brown but a small spot was pure white thanks to a blow to the head in that spot. One of his eyes were blue while the other was green. All of these odd features gave him the appearance of a patchwork quilt. He wore a military uniform covered with metals and badges. As Bartley walked in he couldn't help but feel he was walking up to a gallows.

"Welcome Professor Bartley," said the second man, "I am Colonel James Fillmore. I'm glad you could make it at such short notice."

Bartley simply answered, "it was no trouble at all," in a light voice. He had almost added that he had nothing to do in the first place but he suspected that it would be wise to say as little as possible when around Colonel Fillmore. "Have a seat," the Colonel said. Bartley obediently sat down in one of the semi-comfortable leather chairs. Colonel Fillmore sat in the chair directly opposite to his with Baltmen sitting next to him. Colonel Fillmore then folded his hands and began to speak in his deep but somewhat quiet voice. "I suppose you want to know why you're here," he said.

_Yeah, that is kind of high on my list of unanswered questions, _thought Bartley, _right next to the existence/nonexistence of aliens. _

"Well," ColonelFillmore said, "we want you, or more to the point, we want your enthusiasm. We could of chose any biologist to do this job but we wanted one who had a genuine interest in this kind of subject.

"Thank you sir," Bartley answered in a weak voice. _I think,_ he added to himself. "However," Bartley added, "I suspect you wanted to bring me here to tell me more than that I had enthusiasm." The Colonel smirked in response. Bartley suspected he was trying to smile but that was as far as he could get. He then said with a touch of good-humor, "Ah-ha! It looks like we chose the best man for the job after all. Quick to the point and direct. I like that kind of work ethic. To answer your question though, yes, what I brought you here to tell you about is of the utmost importance. Baltmen, if you would please?"

"Yes sir," Baltmen answered. Pulling a small remote out of his pocket, Baltmen pushed several buttons on it. Soon a projector screen had lowered at the front of the room, a projector on the ceiling had lit up and the lights dimmed. Soon they were all looking at an image of the ocean floor. "This," the Colonel said, "is a series of images of a portion of the Atlantic ocean from a marine wildlife observatory in Main. We received them only yesterday. The camera that took these is automatic and designed to take a picture every minute." Baltmen handed the remote to Colonel Fillmore and soon the screen was showing a different picture. It was the same landscape however, this time Bartley noticed that a small object was floating downward towards the ocean floor. It looked like some kind of rock but he couldn't be sure. The next photo showed the rock-thing settle on the ocean floor. The next few pictures after that showed mostly nothing. Bartley was almost worried this was another prank. After the fifth picture of nothing the Colonel paused for a moment. "The next photo is where you might find something interesting," he said. Bartley, who was half asleep before, was wide awake when he saw the next photo.

The photo showed the rock-thing floating slightly in the water. This could be easily explained simply as an underwater current lifting it up. What couldn't be easily explained was the swirling particles of matter beginning to gather under the rock-thing. The next photo showed a similar image but the rock-thing had floated higher and there was more swirling matter. The matter also seemed to be condensing into something however, Bartley wasn't sure what the shape was supposed to be. The next photo seemed to show nothing but a white flash. Bartley asked, "what am I looking at? Was the device damaged?" The Colonel answered, "that's what we first thought but the device continues to take pictures after this one. All we can guess is what we are seeing is a burst of light. Bartley was really confused now. _What could possibly cause that much light underwater of all places? The only thing I can think of is… _But Bartley's thought was cut off as he saw the next picture.

He was never able to tell afterward, but he could have sworn that his jaw had hit the floor. The image showed a humanoid figure standing off in the distance where there was once nothing but an inanimate object. The figure was tall and strong looking. That was about all that could be found out from the picture since the figure was so far away that it was mostly shadowed. The next few pictures showed the figure standing in the same spot, and then it swam away out of the view of the camera.

As the lights came back on Bartley had the sense that he was waking up from a dream. Te Colonel looked at him expectantly. "These were sent to us just yesterday. As you just saw, we are about to discover something that could change the whole world. You're the expert, what do we do now?" he said. Bartley took a few minutes before he answered. He half stuttered, "well, I suppose the first thing to do is hand out the cigars. Not only do we have a new species on our hands, but we also seem to have the first genuine proof that extraterrestrials are real.

* * *

-YAY!!!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry about the delay. School has been hammering me. Hopefully I will be able to send out new chapters once every one or two weeks when summer starts.

**-Spreading the truth, **

**Anonymous **


End file.
